Glitter
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto es un chico sobreprotegido y caprichoso, Sasuke es su guardaespaldas y cómplice en todas sus travesuras, yaoi, lemon, Sasuke x Naruto.
1. Capítulo 1: Glitter

**Glitter.**

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Kushina desde la sala donde tomaba té.

Naruto había bajado las escaleras corriendo con sigilo, planeaba abrir la puerta con la misma rapidez e irse, pero su madre lo atrapó en el último momento.

- Iré a Harajuku.

- ¿Qué parte de que no puedes ir a ninguna parte no entiendes?

- No te pedía permiso - dijo Naruto cogiendo la perilla de la puerta. - Me voy.

Apenas abrió la puerta se tropezó contra un pelinegro desaliñado, ojos negros, un poco más alto que él, llevaba traje, camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, en su oreja izquierda llevaba un bluetooth, no faltaba decir que en el cinturón enfundaba una pistola.

- Sasuke, llévalo a su cuarto y que no salga - dijo Kushina como el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos, joven Uzumaki - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia el rubio y le señaló las escaleras.

- Eres una bruja! - Gritó Naruto enojado, dio una mirada asesina a Sasuke por apoyar a su madre y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. - Me largo en un mes! Tendré mayor de edad! Maldita! - Gritó desde arriba, su voz hizo eco por toda la mansión. - Y tú eres un ogro! - Gritó al ver que Sasuke subía tras de él.

A Kushina no le importó los insultos de parte de su hijo, Naruto regresaría muy meloso cuando se le acabara la mesada y quisiera más dinero para ir de compras, pensó sirviéndose otra taza de té. Los Uzumaki eran una de las familias mafiosas más antiguas de Japón, Minato fue asesinado años atrás y Kushina se fue con Naruto a vivir o más bien esconderse de los enemigos en la parte más recóndita de Europa, pero regresó la semana pasada a Japón porque quería asistir al funeral de una de sus mejores amigas, ahora que lo pensaba debió dejar a Naruto en Europa ya que las otras mafias al enterarse del regreso del heredero de Minato a la tierra del sol, todos intentaban secuestrarlo o matarlo, enviaban sicarios, bombas, amenazas y lógico que la policía no hacia nada, así que ella tuvo que contratar a unos guardaespaldas especiales, a ellos nos les importaban si protegían al hijo de un mafioso o al demonio, lo importante era que obtuvieran dinero y Kushina no tenía problema en soltarlo por Naruto y escogió a Sasuke como su guardaespaldas personal porque él tenía casi la misma edad que el rubio, un año más, así que creía que así Naruto estaría feliz de tener un amigo para no sentirse mal en el encierro.

- La odio! Me tiene secuestrado! - Gritaba Naruto arrojando los peluches en su cama por todas partes.

- Es tu madre - dijo Sasuke al pie de la puerta.

- La odio! No tengo la culpa de que ella se haya casado con un delincuente que todos odien!

- Si ella no se hubiera casado con el delincuente como dices tú no habrías nacido.

- Quiero ir a Harajuku.

- Ya oíste a tu secuestradora.

- Pero ahí van a poner unas estatuas de hielo, va a haber nieve!

- No me digas que nunca has visto nieve - dijo Sasuke riéndose, se calló al ver a Naruto sonrojado. - ¿Nunca has visto la nieve?

- En donde vivimos no, es en unas montañas y cuando no estoy ahí, estoy en el internado, no me dejan salir para nada.

- Ya veo.

Naruto cambió su mohín triste por una sonrisita juguetona, dio pasitos coquetos hacia Sasuke, se le fue encima y se colgó de su cuello con sus brazos.

- Llévame a Harajuku.

- No puedo sin orden de la señora Kushina.

- Uh... si no me llevas voy a decir que me violaste - dijo Naruto lamiendo el cuello pálido y piel tersa del mayor.

- No te violé! Te acostaste conmigo por cuenta propia! De hecho el violado fui yo porque no dejabas de insinuarte - dijo Sasuke recordando todas las veces que Naruto se paseó con traje de baño ante él en la piscina, la forma como nadaba, como contoneaba sus caderas o cuando comía y chupaba las fresas con sonidos sexis y el jugo escurría por su cara.

- Pero ella a quién va a creer - dijo Naruto alejándose de Sasuke, fue hacia su cama y sacó unos bóxers bajo la almohada. - ¿Ves? Eres un pervertido, hasta dejas tus interiores en mi cama :3

- ¿Dónde sacaste eso? Regrésalo.

- No puedo, es prueba de que me acosaste y me violaste.

- ¿Cómo puedes verte como un ángel? Maldito demonio! - Gritó Sasuke yendo sobre él para quitarle sus bóxers, arrojó a Naruto contra la cama y se quedó sobre él, ahora él también tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en cara. - Más bien quedémonos aquí - dijo él restregando su miembro contra el del ojiazul y le sacó varios gemidos.

- He sido un niño muy malo, castígame - dijo Naruto alzándose hacia el pelinegro y lo besó mientras tanto bajaba sus manos por su pecho.

- Así se habla, mereces unas nalgadas - dijo Sasuke besándolo con más intensidad, las manos de Naruto se metían dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Ajá - dijo Naruto terminando el beso, se alejó de Sasuke, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido, un solo beso del rubio y estaba en las nubes.

- A Harajuku - dijo él riéndose como un diablillo y sacudió las llaves que le quitó a Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo? No!

Naruto abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras rápido, pero en vez de ir por la sala fue a la cocina, ahí casi nadie vigilaba la puerta por donde sacaba la basura, así que se fue sin problemas, había un montón de carros parqueados en el grandísimo jardín, el carro de Sasuke era un convertible azul eléctrico, pensó Naruto cantando bingo, se montó en el carro y metió las llaves, en eso apareció Sasuke corriendo como un poseso.

- Regresa!

Naruto sacó la lengua y puso en marcha el carro.

- Mierda - masculló Sasuke subiéndose al carro.

- Puedes coger neumonía con éste frío - dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto vestido con unos simples shorts, sandalias y camiseta sin mangas.

- Para eso te tengo, caliéntame - dijo Naruto usando la mano libre del volante, tomó la mano de Sasuke y la puso en su pierna.

Maldición, la pierna de Naruto era tan cálida y suave, como todo su cuerpo, pensó Sasuke extasiado como acariciaba con adoración esa parte del rubio.

- ¿Porqué todos están disfrazados? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido al llegar a Harajuku, ahí todos tenían apariencia andrógina, había chicas con plataformas súper altas, moños gigantes en la cabeza, vestidos de muñeca y los chicos llevaban trajes medievales, gorros con orejitas, bolsos llenos de dulces.

- Es Harajuku - dijo Sasuke.

Naruto no entendió, pero quería más de ese mundo tan raro, la mayor parte de su vida era en casa o en el internado, así que no conocía las tiendas, las calles ni las personas que los poblaban, era interesante, mágico, como un libro de fantasía mega fashion, pensó bajándose del carro.

- No puedes parquear aquí - dijo Sasuke.

- Es tu carro - dijo el rubio guiñándole uno de sus hermosos orbes azules.

Sasuke atrapó la llave que le arrojó Naruto, parqueó el carro junto a otros y se fue corriendo tras de Naruto antes de perderlo, siempre había mucha gente ahí por los bares, los arcades, las tiendas de marca que atendía 24 x 7 y gracias a la exhibición de estatuas de hielo, había más gente, familias enteras.

- Ya viste nieve, vámonos - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto de la mano.

- No hasta que nieve - dijo éste mirando las estatuas.

- No pasará, la primavera esta llegando.

- Te pareces a él - dijo Naruto señalando una estatua.

- El Grinch, qué gracioso - dijo Sasuke aburrido del comportamiento infantil de Naruto, cogió una bola de nieve del suelo y lo plantó en su cara.

- Dolió - dijo Naruto con un puchero, empezó a temblar como una hoja por el frío, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, aquello era tan lindo, pensó Sasuke limpiándole la cara con su mano y aprovechando para tocarle, XD

- Mejor vámonos a tomar algo caliente.

- Leche - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- No seas pervertido .

- Hablaba de eso - dijo el rubio sonriendo a la cafetería.

- Es que tú me pones pervertido.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cafetería, había mucha gente así que compraron dos tazas de leche caliente, una caja de bombones recién hechos para llevar y se fueron al convertible, Sasuke se subió al volante y Naruto en el copiloto. El guardaespaldas bajó el techo del carro y subió las ventanas mientras que Naruto prendía el calentador y la radio.

- No podemos regresar por el trancón - dijo Sasuke golpeando el GPS

- Me vale - dijo Naruto quitándose las sandalias, puso los pies sobre el regazo de Sasuke, aprovechó y le rozó la entrepierna haciendo que él le mirara con lasciva.

Naruto sonrió, tomó un bombón de la caja en la guantera, era uno pequeño, redondo, bañado en rayas blancas, lo puso sobre su muslo, empezó a moverlo lentamente, después lo arrojó, el bombón rodó por su pierna hasta caer sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

- Eres la montaña rusa más sexy del mundo - dijo Sasuke lanzando un gemido de placer.

Naruto sonrió, bajó sus piernas del pelinegro y se sentó de cara a él, se agachó y tomó entre sus dientes el bombón, Sasuke lanzó otro gemido ya que el bombón estaba justo sobre su miembro que crecía salvajemente al sentir los labios de Naruto a través de la tela. Naruto desabrochó el cinturón y lo arrojó con toda y arma al piso, después bajó los bóxers a Sasuke y el miembro de éste estaba erguido, apuntando hacia arriba. Sasuke tomó a Naruto de los cabellos y lo empujó hacia su miembro, quería sentir esa boquita caliente comiéndolo, pero Naruto se tomaba el tiempo para masticar el bombón, había rastros de chocolate en las comisuras, entonces con otro apretón del mayor en su cabeza, el rubio abrió la boca llena de chocolate y mermelada de fresa, engulló hasta el fondo el miembro de Sasuke sacándole un suspiro placentero, Naruto empezó a chupar el mi miembro de Sasuke perdido en una nube de excitación ya que el sabor a sal y macho del pelinegro mezclado con el dulce del chocolate causaba un corte en el cuerpo del rubio, su propio miembro empezó a crecer, Naruto bajaba y subía su cabeza, bombardeando el miembro del mayor, usaba su mano para jugar con sus testículos mientras que llevaba su mano libre hacia el interior de sus shorts y se masturbaba por encima de sus bóxers.

Sasuke tampoco perdía el tiempo, llevó una mano en busca del trasero del rubio, acarició esos glúteos pequeños y redondos por encima de los shorts y después peleó para entrar, Naruto gimió ahogadamente contra el miembro de Sasuke al sentir su mano invadiéndolo, excitado, sacó el miembro de Sasuke de la boca y lo acarició con la mano subiendo y bajándola velozmente hasta ver unas gotas de su esencia salir por la punta.

- Uh, métamelo - dijo Naruto lamiendo las gotas antes de dar una mirada suplicante a Sasuke, sus ojos estaban brillosos, excitado, respiraba agitadamente, su corazón se encogía de placer con solo pensar cómo el miembro del otro entraba en él.

Sasuke lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, después lo llevó a los asientos traseros, lo desnudó completamente, besó cada rincón del rubio, jugó con sus pezones mordisqueándolo y succionándolo, metió varios dedos en su interior sacándole gritos de dolor y placer, la entrada de Naruto empezó a dilatarse como los dedos se escurrían hacia dentro y fuera, Sasuke cambió los dedos por su miembro y lo introdujo despacio hasta el fondo, los dos gritaron de placer, Naruto tenía el cuerpo súper caliente, sentía sus extrañas quemarse, ardía gracias a las caricias de su guardaespaldas que entraba y salía de él dándole mucho placer, el miembro de Sasuke tocaba su punto cada vez que entraba, lo llenaba, Sasuke miró el miembro de Naruto, estaba grande y duro, lo tomó y lo masturbó al ritmo de sus embestidas, aumentaban cada vez más, el cuerpo del rubio empezó a contraerse apretándolo más el miembro en su interior, Sasuke podía sentirlo, Naruto iba a correrse pronto, aumentó la velocidad sacando y metiendo su miembro endemoniadamente.

- No... espera... - decía Naruto mordiéndose un dedo, Sasuke halaba su miembro con firmeza, enviándole olas de placer.

Sasuke lo penetraba y masturbaba efusivamente buscando sacar hasta la última gota de su néctar, Naruto se mordió el dedo hasta sangrar, ya no podía más, gritó como loco y dejó escapar su esencia, rebotó contra el vientre del pelinegro y el suyo.

- Más duro, Sas... Sasuke... - pidió Naruto tocando su vientre bañado del líquido blanco y espeso, embadurnó sus dedos y empezó acariciar su pecho, cubriendo sus piel tostada con su propia esencia.

Sasuke obedeció y lo folló con más ahínco hasta que el orgasmo le vino llenó el trasero del rubio con su esencia, lanzó un grito de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que sacaba su miembro de su interior, se inclinó hacia Naruto y lamió su entrada, tomando su propia leche que escurría de adentro, Naruto se estremeció ya que sentía que su miembro reaccionaba otra vez por lo que le hacía Sasuke.

Los dos regresaron a la mansión, entraron por la puerta de la cocina y se fueron al segundo piso en silencio aunque no podían evitar reírse.

- Espera, aún tienes chocolate - dijo Sasuke lamiendo la nariz del rubio, después lo besó.

- Y tú aquí - dijo Naruto acariciando su cuello antes de darle un mordisquito y dejar una marca roja en su piel pálida. - Para que esta noche sueñes conmigo.

- Yo siempre sueño contigo.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a su madre sentada en su escritorio.

- Estas despedido, Sasuke - dijo Kushina levantándose de la silla, caminó hacia ellos, tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo alejó de él.

- No puedes, mamá - dijo Naruto entrecortadamente. - Yo me fui y él solo fue por mí, me cuidó!

- No estoy tan segura - dijo ella fríamente como daba una mirada de desprecio al pelinegro. - Tu pago lo recoges en mi despacho.

- Esta bien, señora - dijo él como si nada.

- Mamá... Sasuke... - dijo Naruto frustrado ya que todo era por él y no sabía qué hacer.

- Te amo - dijo Sasuke ignorando a Kushina, tomó a Naruto en sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

- Yo te amo - dijo Naruto estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. - Iré contigo.

- No seas tonto - dijo Sasuke separándose.

- No me hagas pasar el ridículo y que te saquen a patadas - interrumpió Kushina.

Sasuke dio un pellizco a la mejilla del rubio, el pequeño tenía sus orbes azules acuosos y Sasuke no podía soportarlo, se fue sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Escuchaste? Lo amo, lo amo, maldita bruja - dijo Naruto arrojando cosas a su madre.

- Mañana te largas a la isla que compré, de ahí no sales nunca - dijo ella yéndose, cerró la puerta con seguro. - ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien así? No vale la pena, lo hago por tu bien, gente como Sasuke es peligrosa, todos quieren matarlo y te quedarás solo!

Naruto no escuchaba el sermón de su madre, él lloraba a moco tendido aferrado a un oso de peluche, el mismo que le dio Sasuke, miró por la ventana al reconocer el motor del carro de éste, Sasuke se iba desapareciendo en la oscura noche, nunca regresará, nunca.

_We will shine more brightly this summer_

_Just making the most of the present_

_I'm remembering this time last year_

_And this time long ago_

_What I want has not changed after all_

_Yes, still believe in love_

_Strangely I remember clearly_

_The night when I was weeping alone_

_But I have no regrets_

_Yes, cause believe in love_

_Wo wo wo, I've become an adult_

_No no no, Unfortunately_

_Wo wo wo, But I don't stop the acceleration yet_

_We will shine more brightly this summer_

_We certainly feel our heartbeats of excitement_

_Wherever we may go in future_

_Please just make the most of the present_

_What exactly is the change?_

_That I can't cry in sad times_

_That I can't cry in sad times_

_So, I'll be with you_

_Wo wo wo, What is precious_

_Yeah yeah yeah, Is your smile_

_Wo wo wo, I feel sure I can fly for the sake of it_

_Our new journey will start this summer_

_I faintly sense uneasiness in the distance_

_Let's go to find the way again today_

_To that place we are dreaming of_

_You see? I think I know for certain_

_The reason of your smile and the meaning of your words_

_We will shine more brightly this summer_

_We certainly feel our heartbeats of excitement_

_Wherever we may go in future_

_Please just make the most of the present_


	2. Capítulo 2: Teddy bear

**Teddy bear.**

Flashback

- Quiero ir al parque de diversiones - dijo Naruto mirando la gran rueda del chigaco desde la ventana del carro.

- No eres un niño - dijo Kushina sirviéndose una taza de té.

- ¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí?

- Por el funeral de una amiga, te lo dije. No son vacaciones.

- Lo es para mí - dijo Naruto golpeando la ventanilla negra ante él. - Detén el carro! - Gritó tan fuerte que el conductor se asustó y se detuvo, Kushina dejó caer la tetera y la taza sobre su regazo.

- Naruto, ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Iré al parque - dijo él abriendo la puerta y se bajó de la limosina.

- Regresa! - Gritó ella enojada como su hijo desaparecía entre la multitud de gente en las calles. - Hagan algo! - Gritó asomando la cabeza hacia la camioneta negra que venía tras de ellos, eran los guardaespaldas.

- No se preocupe, señora, lo traeré - dijo Sasuke bajándose de la camioneta.

- Esperaré en la mansión - dijo ella preocupada, cerró la puerta y la limosina se puso en marcha otra vez.

Naruto llegó al parque de diversiones, nunca había estado en uno, abrió la boca sorprendido al ver la gran rueda de Chicago, se fue corriendo hacia ahí, pero se detuvo abruptamente al tropezarse contra un grupo de chicos que tneían botellas de cerveza en mano y apestaban a alcohol.

- Qué demonios! - Gritó el más fornido ya que su cerveza se regó en su camisa.

- Fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez - dijo Naruto como si nada.

- ¿Qué? Tú eres el pendejo que se me atravesó - gritó el otro agarrándolo de la muñeca con fuerza. - Me la pagas.

- Toma - dijo Naruto sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

- ¿Quién dijo que me la pagas con dinero? - Preguntó él pervertido.

Naruto retrocedió asustado, pero el otro no lo soltaba.

- Suéltamele! - Gritó a todo pulmón, pero nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo ya que todo estaba muy lleno y había música por todas partes.

- Yo también quiero - dijo otro chico del grupo, eran cinco en total, rodearon a Naruto y lo llevaron hacia un callejón oscuro.

- Suéltame! Idiotas, no saben con quién se meten! - Gritó el rubio mordiendo la mano que lo cogía, el otro enojado, le dio una cachetada tiràndolo al piso.

- Te vas a arrepentir, maldito - dijo éste rabioso y excitado al ver el hilo de sangre caer por los labios del rubio. - Te enseñaré - dijo desabrochàndose los pantalones.

Naruto tenía tanto miedo que no escapó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó lo peor, entonces el ruido de una pistola disparándose lo sobresaltó.

- Aaaaaaaaaah!

- Vámonos de aquí!

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos - dijo una voz suave y profunda.

- Sa... Sasuke... - dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y lo miró, ahí estaba su guardaespaldas, un chico misterioso y frío.

Los atacantes huían como locos, Sasuke había disparado en la pierna de uno de ellos, había sangre por todas partes.

- Cogeremos un taxi para regresar a la mansión - dijo Sasuke yéndose.

- Espera, ayúdame a levantarme!

- No estas en peligro, puedes ponerte de pie solo - dijo Sasuke ignorándolo.

- ¡¿Qué? Mi madre te paga, si te digo que me levantes, me levantas! - Gritó Naruto haciendo pataleta en el piso.

Sasuke giró los ojos y regresó a él, se agachó y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Feliz? - Preguntó él cargándolo en sus brazos.

Naruto se puso rojo al tener la cara del pelinegro tan cerca, pero a pesar del miedo y pena, tomó el rostro de él y le dio un beso, aquello sorprendió tanto a Sasuke que abrió los ojos como platos.

- Ahora sí estoy feliz - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Me llevas a la rueda?

- No.

Naruto hizo un puchero, tomó el rostro de Sasuke otra vez y le dio un beso más largo y profundo que el anterior.

- Si haces lo que quiero, te puedo dar más - dijo Naruto pasando las puntas de sus dedos por el cuello de Sasuke.

- No me interesa.

- ¿En serio? Estoy en tus brazos, me estas tocando el trasero.

- No es cierto - dijo Sasuke sonrojado como soltó a Naruto y éste cayó de cara contra el piso.

- Te voy a acusar con mi mamá - dijo Naruto tocándose la nariz que sangraba.

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke apresurado, limpiándole la sangre, vamos a la rueda.

Los dos se fueron a la rueda, se montaron en una de las cabinas, después de unos segundos cuando todo se llenó, la rueda empezó a moverse.

- Gracias por salvarme - dijo Naruto avergonzado. Siempre me meto en problemas.

- Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño - dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

- Cuando mi madre termine sus asuntos aquí, le diré que te lleve con nosotros.

- No soy una mascota, tengo una vida aquí.

- Soy muy persuasivo, ¿Sabes? - Dijo Naruto con media sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y se montó sobre el regazo del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué... haces?

- Sé cómo me miras, debes estar pensando cómo cogerme ahora - dijo el menor al oído de Sasuke.

- Soy tu guardaespaldas, no gigoló - dijo Sasuke fríamente tratando de mantener la calma, por dentro ardía de deseo.

- Apuesto que tu pistola es más grande que cualquier gigoló - dijo Naruto seductoramente, bajó sus mano por Sasuke y le quitó su pistola.

- Es peligroso, regrésamelo - dijo Sasuke tratando de coger el arma.

- No lo vas a necesitar conmigo - dijo Naruto arrojando la pistola lejos. - Tampoco necesitas esto - dijo arrebatándole el cinturón y quitando los botones de sus pantalones. - Ni esto, ni esto - dijo quitándole la chaqueta y la camisa.

No podía perder el tiempo hablando, le gustaba lo que veía y quería probar, los músculos tonificados de Sasuke.

- Son fuertes como la roca - dijo Naruto tocando los brazos de Sasuke, después bajó pro su pecho hacia el interior de sus bóxers. - Espero que ahí también sea como una roca - dijo con una risita pervertida.

- Créelo... digo... quítate de encima... esto esta mal...

Naruto se bajó de las piernas de Sasuke y se agachó entre sus piernas, sacó el miembro del mayor ante él y acarició todo el tronco duro y caliente, Sasuke lanzó gemidos como Naruto lo acariciaba despacio por unos segundos.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así? - Se quejó Sasuke como Naruto se alejó.

- Tranquilo, yo también quiero divertirme - dijo él guiñándole un ojo, se quitó los jeans que llevaba y los bóxers también. - Hace tiempo que no hago esto, así que no seas una bestia - dijo Naruto estrujando su propio miembro en erección. - No una hasta que te diga - dijo relamiéndose los labios, se montó sobre Sasuke otra vez, cogió el miembro de éste y lo guió hacia su entrada, Sasuke simplemente dejaba que Naruto tomara el control, ver al rubio penetrándose solo, usándolo como un mero objeto de placer lo excitaba. - Aaaah... - Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar un grito de dolor, no estaba preparado, aunque su entrada se dilató sola por la adrenalina y excitación del momento, el miembro de Sasuke era más grande que parecía a simple vista ya que apenas entró lo llenó todo.

Naruto esperó unos segundos para que el dolor disminuyera y empezó a bajar y subir del miembro de Sasuke mientras que él metía sus manos bajo su camiseta, se encontró con los pezones duro del rubio y los haroneó sacándole grititos de placer, Naruto seguía moviendo sus caderas sensualmente engullendo su miembro en su interior, el miembro de Naruto rozaba el vientre de Sasuke, el pelinegro lo miró fijamente con deseo, tomó con una de sus manos el miembro mientras lo seguía acariciando y empezó a recorrer sus dedos por toda la longitud desde la unta hasta la base, Naruto ahogó un gemido ante eso, no esperaba que Sasuke lo tocara de esa forma tan deliciosa, sentía que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, entonces aceleró sus movimientos de cadera subía y bajaba hasta meterse todo el miembro del pelinegro hasta el fondo, hasta su punto G, podía sentirlo, aquello era placentero e indescriptible.

- Ah... Na... Naruto... voy a...

- Hazlo, hazlo... sí, dentro de mí, hazloooo, aaah - ordenó el rubio aferrándose a Sasuke, clavando sus uñas en su espalda hasta dejarle marcas.

En eso la rueda del Chicago que empezó a moverse otra vez, el paseo por als nubes terminaba, pero a ellos no les importaba, seguían entregados en lo suyo, Sasuke tomó a Naruto de las piernas y lo penetró con más fuerza, entonces los dos lanzaron un aullido, sus cuerpos temblaron como descargaban su esencia, Naruto se relamió los labios al sentir la esencia de Sasuke llenarlo mientras él soltaba el suyo.

Los dos sea apresuraron a vestirse antes de que la rueda se detuviera para bajar, sería horrible bajar del juego medio desnudos ante los ojos inocentes de los niños y sus padres que podrían matarlos por eso, XD

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó ale escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, no era su madre, ella siempre enviaba empleados, pensó confundido ya que tampoco tenía amigos ni nada, fue a abrir, restregaba un ojo, entreabría el otro y miraba al ojinegro ante él.

- Quise darte esto - dijo Sasuke poniendo un oso de peluche y flores moradas ante su cara.

Sonaba diferente, tenía la misma cara estoica, pero se escuchaba diferente, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al verlo sonreír.

- Je, je, una noche conmigo y ya estas enamorado - dijo Naruto riéndose como tomaba el oso y las flores.

- No estoy enamorado - dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

- Me amas.

- Más... más bien tú me amas - dijo Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza, se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

- Sí, te amo - dijo Naruto recostándose contra la puerta, abrazó fuerte el oso.

Endflashback

- No tengo la culpa de que seas una perra amargada - dijo Naruto mirando la foto de su madre en la mesita de noche. - Iré por Sasuke, tendrás que matarme para separarme de él - dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas había pasado toda la noche llorando sobre el oso de peluche, estaba mojado de lágrimas.

Se levantó de la cama, la puerta de su cuarto estaba con seguro, así que fue hacia la ventana, estaba en un segundo piso, pero por Sasuke haría lo que fuera, cogió las sábanas de la cama y las desgarró atándolas a la ventana como en las películas y bajó por ellas.

_You once said long ago_

_while stroking my hair,_

_"When you wake up, there'll be_

_a nice present waiting for you_

_by your pillow."_

_You weren't always_

_there for me,_

_but we could laugh together_

_at funny stories._

_But how can people regret_

_mistakes that they keep making_

_over and over again?_

_I remember now..._

_that night I thought_

_I had buried._

_You once said, long ago_

_while stroking my hair,_

_"When you wake up there'll be_

_a nice present waiting for you_

_by your pillow."_

_I lay sleeping with my arms_

_crossed around my chest,_

_looking forward to the morning._

_When I woke up, I found_

_by my pillow a teddy bear..._

_in place of you._

_You once said, long ago_

_while stroking my hair,_

_"When you wake up there'll_

_be a nice present waiting for_

_you by your pillow."_


	3. Capítulo 3: Angel's song

**Angel's song.**

Naruto caminó muy lejos de su casa, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba Sasuke, su dirección, su teléfono y tampoco sabía el nombre completo de Sasuke.

- Soy un tonto - dijo Naruto tirándose de los pelos, entonces vio una cabina telefónica y eso lo iluminó ya que e las cabinas telefónicas siempre había directorio telefónicos, los directorios telefónicos tenían listas de nombres con apellidos, dirección y teléfono.

Esperanzado, Naruto entró a la cabina, tomó el directorio súper grande junto al teléfono y se puso a buscar.

- S de Sasuke... - decía Naruto ojeando las páginas amarillas.

Para su sorpresa solo había un Sasuke en el directorio, en todo Japón.

- Sasuke... Uchiha... Tiene que ser él - dijo con una gran sonrisa como arrancaba la hoja y se iba a la calle. - Taxi! - Gritó corriendo en medio de la calle haciendo que los carros se detuvieran. - Por favor, Firefly Street.

- ¿Tienes dinero? - Preguntó el conductor mirándolo vacilante por el retrovisor.

- Soy el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del país - dijo Naruto con orgullo como buscó en sus bolsillos... vacíos, no llevó la cartera consigo cuando huyó. - Eh... Te pagaré cuando lleguemos.

- Lo lamento, no pareces tener dinero, bájate - dijo el hombre.

- Pero mi novio tiene dinero! Llévame donde Sasuke, él es millonario!

- Buena suerte con eso - dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta para que se fuera, en eso un grupo de chicas llenas de bolsas de compras subieron al taxi, ellas sí tenían caras de tener dinero, así que el conductor las llevó dejando a Naruto solo en la calle.

- ¿Qué tan lejos debe estar Firefly Street? - Dijo Naruto mirando la hoja.

- Firefly que afuera de la ciudad! - Gritó un niño señalando el norte.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Fuera de la ciudad? - Gritó Naruto fuera de sí.

- Mamá, un loco me esta molestando - lloró el niño asustado corriendo hacia su madre.

- No importa, voy por ti Sasuke! - Dijo Naruto decidido y se puso a caminar, la mañana era joven, XD

Naruto llegó a Firefly Street al anochecer, la oscuridad hacía que el barrio fuera más terrorífico, nunca había estado en un lugar así, las calles llena de basura, prostitutas, mendigos, drogadictos, canecas de basura en llamas, carros viejos y destrozados, edificios sucios y viejos, casas en ruinas, no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera vivir ahí.

Escuchó unos disparos, asustado retrocedió y cayó contra unos arbustos mientras que en la joyería de al frente salía unos ladrones con pistolas en manos y el dueño del lugar estaba herido en un charco de sangre.

- Quiero regresar a casa - dijo Naruto temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. - No tengo dinero, no tengo guardaespaldas... no sé dónde estoy, no veo a Sasuke...!

Y para mejorar su suerte, empezó a llover a chorros con truenos, rayos y granizados, el cielo se oscureció más, los postes de luz no funcionaban bien.

- Yo solo quería estar con Sasuke, idiota, ven por mí - dijo Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo para calentarse.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó en una cama no muy cómoda, no era su cama don doble colchón de algodón hecho exclusivamente para él, abrió los ojos, el cuarto donde estaba era pequeño y desordenado.

- ¡¿Dónde estoy? - Se preguntó levantándose de la cama, se miró a sí mismo, estaba desnudo, solo llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba grande. - Recuerdo que llovía mucho, estaba en la calle... de ese barrio tan horrible... espera... Me han secuestrado, estoy secuestrado, claro, los muertos de hambre de aquí me secuestraron porque valgo mucho... Tengo que escapar - dijo Naruto buscando algo con qué defenderse, vio una sombrilla junto a la puerta. - Golpearé al secuestrador por detrás - dijo aferrándose a ala sombrilla con fuerza. - Pero... ¿Qué si son dos secuestradores?

Naruto se calló abruptamente al escuchar el ruido de una puerta abrir y cerrarse, después escuchó pasos hacia él.

- Ven por mí, no tengo miedo - gritó el rubio alzando la sombrilla, alguien abrió la puerta y él le metió un sombrillazo en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Exclamó una voz profunda como unas bolsas caían al piso.

- Sa... Sasuke... - dijo Naruto confundido al ver al pelinegro tirado en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza. - Viniste a salvarme! - gritó echándose sobre él para apachurrarlo.

- Vivo aquí.

- ¿Vives aquí?

- Pasaba anoche por la calle y te vi dormido en unos arbustos bajo la lluvia - dijo Sasuke entre preocupado y curioso. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Caminando.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque te extrañaba! ¡¿Tú no? - Gritó Naruto zarandeándolo del cuello. - No te ves muy feliz! Ya tienes otro! Ya me has olvidado!

- No digas tonterías - dijo Sasuke aferrándolo de la cintura. - Me he estado volviendo loco sin ti - dijo alzándolo con sus brazos.

- Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido! - Gritó Naruto emocionado como daba bvesos por toda la cara del mayor.

- Apestas . vamos a dar un baño - dijo Sasuke cargándolo hacia el baño, no era tan grande como el de su mansión, pero tenia una tina lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Los dos se desnudaron y se metieron a la tina llena de agua caliente.

- Te llevaré a casa más tarde - dijo Sasuke echando champú a los cabellos dorados.

- Si me llevas a casa, la bruja me enviará lejos - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior. - No... no quiero estar lejos de ti.

- Como digas - dijo Sasuke pasando jabón por su espalda, acariciaba los hombros del rubio deslizando sus dedos por los bordes perfectos de ese cuerpo. - Siempre quise tener mi propio perro, un collar aquí y siempre serás mío - dijo Sasuke presionando el cuello de Naruto antes de darle un beso.

- Uh... extrañaba eso - dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Uh... tú lo sabes... ah...

- Dilo - dijo Sasuke pasando sus labios por la espalda del rubio.

- Aaah, tu boca... besándome, siento que... ah... ardo...

Sasuke sonrió ante la entrega de Naruto, llevó su mano hacia su miembro y empezó a estrujarlo, el rubio gimió con fuerza, nunca había hecho eso en el agua, se sentía extraño, el agua filtrándose entre los dedos de Sasuke que jugaba con su miembro le causaba cosquilleos y placer y pronto esa deliciosa sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

- Me dije a mí mismo que cuando te tuviera en mis brazos otra vez te iba a hacer el amor sin cesar - dijo Sasuke lanzando un gemido ronco ya que su miembro dolía por la reacción, quería entrar ya. - Recuéstate, cariño - dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto de los hombros, lo puso de cara contra el borde de la tina y él se puso tras de Naruto, apuntando su miembro hacia su entrada. - Aaaah... sí... - gimió Sasuke introduciendo su miembro lentamente en el interior del menor. - Cómo aprietas... ah... - Dijo aferrándose a sus caderas para embestirlo.

- Por fin... métamelo al fondo, Sasuke... ah... - decía Naruto clavando sus uñas contra la tina, su entrada había estado esperando por el miembro de Sasuke, él era el único que podía llenarlo, satisfacerlo, cada vez que Sasuke metía su miembro, su interior apretaba mucho para que no saliera, quería sentir al pelinegro romperlo.

- Déjame escuchar más de tu voz - dijo Sasuke mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al mismo tiempo que cogía su miembro y lo masajeaba de arriba abajo. - Tu voz es tan sensual... ah... cuando te lo estoy metiendo...

- Ah... Sí, Sasuke, como tú digas, métamelo, no te detengas! Aaaah - pedía Naruto entrecortadamente entre suspiros dificultosos, Sasuke le estaba dando tan duro que creía que iba a quedar sin consciencia.

- ¿Has pensado en esto? - Preguntó Sasuke con lujuria como tiraba de los cabellos rubios.

- Sí... ah... he pensa... do...

- Dime.

- No... me... da... da pena, aaaah - decía Naruto enterrado su cara sonrojada entre sus brazos.

- Dime - dijo Sasuke golpeando su punto G con más fuerza al entrar haciendo que Naruto se retorciera de placer.

- Eh... aaah... me he... mastur... bado... muchas... veces... ah... pensando en ti... ah... me he metido... los dedos... aaah... pero esto es mejor! - Confesó Naruto moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas para obtener el mayor placer posible.

Con esa confesión tan pervertida por parte de la boquita dulce de Naruto, Sasuke se puso a mil, entro y sacó su miembro como bestia en celo del pequeño sin miramientos, él también había estado muy solitario y necesitado, ahora que tenía el dulce culito del rubio no pensaba parar, lo bombardeó con todas su fuerzas.

- Aaaah! - Naruto contrajo su cuerpo y dejó escapar su esencia.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía penetrándolo efusivamente, lentamente sentía el interior del ojiazul apretar su miembro envidándole olas de placer por su cuerpo, lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando su pecho y pezones al mismo tiempo que se vino dentro de él. Sasuke salió con cuidado de Naruto y los dos se miraron besándose apasionadamente.

- ¿Porqué tienes esa cara? - Preguntó Sasuke curioso al ver a Naruto sorprendido.

- Es que nunca he visto tanta leche - dijo el rubio admirando la esencia de Sasuke escurriendo por sus piernas. - Aún tengo más adentro... - dijo Naruto relamiéndose el labio al sentir su interior caliente.

- Y tengo más - dijo Sasuke acariciando su miembro semi erguido.

- Pareces una máquina!

- Me tienes así, es tu culpa!

- Me encargaré de esto - dijo Naruto inclinándose entre sus piernas y metió el miembro de éste a la boca.

Después de varias horas de sexo en el baño, fueron a la cocina para hacer algo de comer, el estomago de Naruto rechinaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Naruto sacando un cuadrado de una bolsita.

- Es ramen - dijo Sasuke quitándoselo y lo puso en la olla de agua caliente.

- Ramen... He escuchado de eso, pero nunca lo he probado, la bruja no me deja comer comida de pobres :3

- Bueno, si vas a estar conmigo, tendrás muchas cosas de pobres - dijo Sasuke serio. - Aún estas a tiempo para regresar a tu mansión cinco estrellas.

- Nooooooooooooo, yo quiero a Sasuke - dijo Naruto echándose sobre él.

- Prueba - dijo Sasuke cogiendo unos fideos con los palillos y se los pasó a Naruto.

Naruto abrió la boca y comió.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Mmm... Amo más el ramen que a Sasuke!

Sasuke sonrió y le limpió la boca, no sería tan mala idea vivir con Naruto en ese pequeño apartamento, su paraíso de amor.

_Escaping into nights, I told myself_

_That I was not at all alone_

_But after all, it revealed_

_Nothing but my loneliness day by day_

_On my way home from the bustle of the city_

_Though it was no different from any other day_

_I thought I would repeat such pattern of life_

_And tears welled up suddenly_

_Feeling weak and wretched_

_Uneasy and lonely_

_I wanted some warmth_

_In a faint voice_

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly _

_And a ray of light shone in my darkness_

_You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod_

_Took my hand and started to walk_

_I saw an angel's wings on your back_

_It was not because I wanted to be dull to pain_

_That I wished to be strong_

_I was helped and supported by you_

_We gave and forgave each other_

_I got what I wanted to protect_

_On that day_

_Sometimes you are too unprotected_

_And come face to face with me with all your might_

_It's so much dazzling_

_That I even spare the time of a blink_

_You have an angel's wings on your back_

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly _

_And a ray of light shone in my darkness_

_You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod_

_Took my hand and started to walk_

_Sometimes you are too unprotected_

_And come face to face with me with all your might_

_It's so much dazzling_

_That I even spare the time of a blink_

_You have an angel's wings on your back_

_I heartily hope that you will not be_

_A victim of this sad age_

_I sing this song today just as I pray_

_So that my dearest wish may reach you_


	4. Capítulo 4: Vogue

**Vogue.**

Naruto miraba con ojitos enamorados a Sasuke dormido a su lado, era tan lindo cuando dormía, pensó jugando con sus cabellos. Sasuke se movió al sentir las caricias, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules del rubio.

- Buenos , amor! - Gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa como se arrojaba sobre él para besarlo y apachurrarlo.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto - dijo Sasuke con dificultad para respirar y para moverse.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- Sí, no eres un oso de felpa :(

- No es que no me guste tus abrazos, pero lo haces con tanta fuerza - dijo Sasuke besándolo.

- Es porque amo abrazarte! - Gritó Naruto rodeándolo con sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

- De acuerdo dijo Sasuke apartándolo. - Mejor iré a trabajar.

- No te vayas! - Gritó Naruto agarrándolo de una pierna para que no saliera de la cama. - Quédate en la camita conmigo.

- Si no trabajo no tendremos camita, tengo que pagar el apartamento, la comida, los servicios - decía Sasuke tomando las manos del rubio para que lo soltara. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- Sí...

- Sabes que aún estas a tiempo de regresar con tu madre.

- No! Buscaré trabajo! - Dijo Naruto decidido.

- ¿Tú? ¿Trabajo?

- ¿No me crees?

- Ni sabes fritar un huevo sin quemar la cocina .

- Ya verás, buscaré trabajo - dijo Naruto dando un salto y se encaramó en la espalda del pelinegro.

Éste lo cargó a cuestas hasta el baño, iban a tomar un baño juntos, todos los días era así, para el rubio eso era el paraíso, Sasuke sentía igual aunque no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Después cada uno fue por su lado, Sasuke se fue a trabajar y Naruto compró el periódico para buscar un trabajo.

Por la noche, Sasuke regresó a casa, estaba oscuro y vacío, al parecer Naruto tomó en serio lo de buscar trabajo porque no lo veía por ninguna parte, excepto que le pasó algo malo.

- Demonios, no debí dejarlo salir siquiera a la calle - dijo Sasuke muerto de susto como salió de la casa para buscarlo, entonces vio a Naruto caminando hacia él por el pasillo. - ¡Naruto! ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sasuke corriendo hacia él.

- Sí, ¿porqué?

- ¿Cómo que porqué? Mira la hora, son más de las 12!

- Estaba en el trabajo :3

- ¿Trabajo? - Dijo Sasuke mirándolo de arriba abajo, Naruto llevaba un traje de cuero negro, unos shorts apretados y cortos, una camisa sin manga transparente que dejaba ver su pecho y pezones, un collar con púas en el cuello, unas botas altas hasta la rodilla y unas orejitas de conejo en la cabeza. - ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

- Te lo diré adentro - dijo Naruto llevando a Sasuke hacia el apartamento, después le mostró una bolsa llena de juguetes. - Trabajo en un sex shop :O

- ¡¿Qué?

- Yo también estoy sorprendido - dijo Naruto. - Me rechazaron en restaurantes, súper mercados, librerías, bares, tiendas de ropa, creí que nunca conseguiría trabajo.

- ¿Sex... shop?

- Sí, solo tengo que usar éste disfraz y atender a los clientes.

- ¿Qué clase de atención? - Dijo Sasuke preocupado.

- Los ayudo a escoger juguetes, disfraces y... ¿Qué crees que hago? - Preguntó Naruto sonrojado con la mirada pervertida que le daba Sasuke.

- Eres muy ingenuo y tonto - dijo Sasuke. - Pueden aprovecharse de ti.

- Sé defenderme.

- No es cierto - dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza. - Renuncia, tú no trabajas y menos en un sex shop, vestido de esta forma.

- Comprendo, estas celoso - dijo Naruto con media sonrisita como se encaramaba sobre Sasuke y lamía sus labios. - Tranquilo, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se quedó idiota con la simple lamida que le dio el rubio, su lengua era tan coqueta y húmeda, lo derretía.

- Te daré una muestra exclusiva de la mercancía - dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo, lo sentó en el sofá y sacó los juguetes de la bolsa, tiró todos al piso. - Tú mira - dijo Naruto quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo, solo llevaba el collar con púas en el cuello y las orejitas, se sentó en el sofá ante Sasuke y agarró un consolador de goma con forma de pene, lamió la punta con ruiditos sexis, después metió todo el juguete dentro de la boca, ensalivándolo, después lo sacó y lo paseó por su pecho, flotando aquello contra sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros, Sasuke simplemente miraba extasiado, Naruto abrió las piernas y metió el juguete en su interior haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke empezara a crecer y a doler de la excitación.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, tomó unas esposas del piso y caminó hacia Naruto con hambre y deseo ardiendo por todos sus poros.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? - Preguntó Sasuke inclinándose sobre Naruto, lo agarró de las manos y las esposó, el rubio lanzó un gemido como se movía con el juguete en su interior.

- ¿Quieres unirte? - Preguntó Naruto relamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pie y restregaba la entrepierna del pelinegro, el miembro de éste crecía sin cesar en un bulto que sobresalía por los pantalones.

- Uh... - Sasuke gimió ante el placer que le daba Naruto con el masaje, se bajó los pantalones y bóxers, liberando su miembro palpitante y deseoso.

Quitó el consolador dentro de Naruto, su entrada estaba dilatada y lista, Sasuke no aguantó más y entró de un golpe dentro de él haciéndole gritar de placer.

Sasuke entraba y salía, Naruto se movía salvajemente esperando que el miembro de éste entrara más a él hasta su punto, el placer era tan grande, Sasuke siempre sabía cómo moverse en su interior, rozaba sus paredes sensibles con maestría, Naruto sentía morir con cada estocada, Sasuke sonrió al verlo sonrojado y respirando con dificultad, era tan hermoso cuando estaba a su merced, sonrió y tomó su miembro para masturbarlo, Naruto lanzó un grito con el doble placer que le daba el mayor, sentía que iba a correrse, contrajo su entrada haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke se apretara más en su interior, entonces el pelinegro se corrió dentro de él llenándolo, Naruto gimió e hizo lo mismo, viniéndose en la mano de él.

- Eso fue increíble - dijo Sasuke besándolo en el cuello.

- Sí - dijo Naruto sonriendo. - Aún no terminamos - dijo poniendo un aro alrededor del miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía creer que semejante demonio fuera un lindo angelito cuando estaba dormido, pensó acariciando la mejilla de Naruto acostado a su lado. Había sido una noche loca, sonrió al recordar, pero ya era hora del trabajo, se levantó de la cama con sigilo para no despertarlo porque sino Naruto no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

- No te vayas! - Chilló Naruto agarrándolo del brazo.

- Creí que estabas dormido.

- No sin ti :3

- Ya tengo que trabajar.

- Llévame contigo *_*

- No - dijo el mayor súper serio, más de lo normal.

- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿En qué trabajas?

- No te importa.

- ¡¿Eres un gigoló que se acuesta con todos por dinero?

- No seas estúpido - dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- Yo pagaría mucho por tenerte siempre en mi cama - dijo Naruto seductoramente, gateó hacia el pelinegro y le dio un chupetón en el cuello.

- Solo quédate aquí sin meterte en problemas - dijo Sasuke besándolo. - Esta noche continuaremos, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte - dijo con malicia como se iba.

Naruto se quedó solo en la cama, Sasuke le prohibió regresar al trabajo, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

- Limpiaré la casa - dijo con una sonrisa. - Sasuke me dará las gracias - dijo levantándose de la cama, se vistió y se puso a limpiar el lugar.

En eso el timbre sonó, emocionado fue a abrir con la esperanza de que Sasuke no fuera a trabajar, pero al abrir la puerta se puso de piedra al ver la mujer de largos cabellos rojos, en un abrigo blanco con piel en el cuello, muy enjoyada y gran sombrero.

- Una semana y ya se te olvida que tienes madre - dijo ella invitándose sola a entrar con mala cara.

- Mamá...

- Eres patético - dijo ella viendo a Naruto con escoba en mano.

- Bruja, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te llevo a casa.

- Me quedo con Sasuke.

- ¿Sabes bien quién es él? - Preguntó ella sonriendo al ver la cara de ignorancia en su hijo. - Él es Sasuke Uchiha, su familia mató a tu padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Los Uchihas siempre han estado en guerra con nuestra familia y tú tan idiota dándoles el trabajo más fácil, yéndote con ese bastardo.

- No es cierto, aparte de bruja, mentirosa! Sasuke no es de la mafia como dices, Sasuke nunca me lastimaría, él me ama!

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Naruto se fue con Kushina hacia la limosina ante el edificio, todos los transeúntes estaban sorprendidos que algo tan costoso estuviera en ese barrio tan pobre y peligroso. Kushina llevó a su hijo hasta Ginza, ahí había muchos rascacielos y boutiques de moda.

- Compruébalo con tus ojos - dijo ella abriendo la puerta y Naruto miró el edificio súper alto llamado Uchiha Corp.

Incrédulo, Naruto bajó del carro y caminó hacia el edificio, podía ver a Sasuke en traje sentado en el lobby, muchos hombres le hacían reverencias y ponían maletas llenas de joyas y dinero en la mesa, al parecer estaban haciendo una transacción, Sasuke les daba maletas llenas de paquetes con polvo blanco y ellos le daban dinero.

- Jefe, alguien nos mira - dijo un hombre al oído de Sasuke, él miró a la ventana y abrió los ojos grandes al ver a Naruto.

- Nos desharemos de él ahora mismo - dijo el hombre haciendo señas a los escoltas.

- Espera - dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento. - Ustedes encárguense de esto, yo me encargaré del mirón.

Sasuke salió apurado del lugar para ir por Naruto.

- Supongo que ya sabes la verdad - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el rubio.

- Eres como la bruja de mi madre, tu familia... Eres un mafioso...

- Como si tú no fueras igual - dijo Sasuke. - Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu maravillosa vida de lujos es gracias a las drogas y el tráfico de personas.

- No soy como tú, no soy como mi familia! Creí que eras diferente... pero eres peor que todos! - Gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos como se iba corriendo.

Sasuke trató de correr tras de él, pero la limosina se puso en su camino.

- Deja a mi familia en paz, Uchiha - dijo Kushina enojada.

- Le dijiste la verdad a Naruto.

- No iba a dejar que lo engañaras y jugaras con él.

- Eres una egoísta, con solo joder mi familia lastimas a tu propio hijo.

- Como si a tu te importara si Naruto sale lastimado.

_You bloom fully;_

_a beautiful open flower._

_After that your petals_

_will just silently fall._

_When I noticed,_

_whenever I turned to look_

_you were always laughing._

_ha-ha-haaa-_

_When I noticed,_

_without even knowing it,_

_I only ever sang about you._

_ha-ha-haaa-_

_But that's not_

_a regret;_

_It's proof that we had_

_those days._

_When I noticed,_

_I had come running_

_to this far away place._

_ha-ha-haaa-_

_But that's not_

_a regret;_

_It's because you were_

_there for me that time._

_You bloom fully;_

_a beautiful open flower._

_After that your petals_

_will just silently fall._

_You bloom fully;_

_a beautiful open flower._

_After that your petals_

_will just silently fall._

_halahala..._


	5. Capítulo 5: Far away

**Capítulo 5: Far away.**

Sasuke después de arreglar los negocios familiares. Regresó al apartamento que compartía con Naruto. Lógico el rubio no estaba ahí, pero esperaba que sí. Naruto decía que lo amaba, debió esperarlo para dar explicaciones aunque no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? – Gritó Kushina entrando como loca y Sasuke la miró sorprendido aunque no lo demostraba.

- Contigo, ¿no? Bruja - dijo Sasuke sonriendo al recordar que Naruto la trataba así.

- No te hagas el idiota, Naruto esta contigo - dijo Kushina preocupada y enojada.

- ¿Qué?

- No ha regresado a casa después de que quité tu piel de oveja.

- Naruto no esta aquí - dijo Sasuke como la pelirroja fue a revisar los pocos cuartos... sin nadie. - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿Yo? Nada, pe... - Sasuke abrió grande sus ojos. - ¿Cómo te enteraste de quién soy?

- Te me hacías familiar - dijo Kushina entre dientes. - Gaara me lo dijo.

- ¿Gaara? - Dijo Sasuke pálido ya que ese era el hijo de los enemigos de los Uchiha.

No solo era para ver quién era la mafia más poderosa, pero Gaara tenía un odio personal con Sasuke. Desde que eran niños, ellos siempre competían, en el colegio, en la universidad, en el trabajo, por las zonas más prolíficas del país para el contrabando y prostitución. la última vez que vio a Gaara, el pelirrojo le dijo a Sasuke que iba a vengarse, que iba a quitarle todo lo importante porque el menor de los Uchiha le ganó un terreno marítimo para las drogas.

- Maldita seas, mujer - dijo Sasuke yéndose corriendo sin que Kushina entendiera, pero ella conocía esa cara, su esposo tenía una así antes de ser asesinado en una emboscada.

Sasuke salió del edificio y corrió hacia unos chicos motociclistas que siempre bebían en la calle, tomó la primera moto que vio y se fue manejando.

- Mi moto! - Gritó un tipo enojado como Sasuke desaparecía por las calles atestadas.

Rezaba que el loco pelirrojo con negros en los ojos no hubiera hecho nada aún a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Gaara estaba en su barco de lujo en medio del mar. Había invitados, tragos, drogas, mujerzuelas, casinos. él estaba en el camarote más lujoso, sentado con las piernas cruzadas como un master con una copa de vino en mano.

- Con que eres la nueva mascotita de Sasuke - dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto amarrado y tirado en el piso mientras sus hombres estaban parados en la puerta como estatuas.

- No soy nada de ese pendejo mentiroso - dijo Naruto enojado.

- Tienes agallas - dijo Gaara interesado, nunca conoció alguien que se atreviera a hablar así de Sasuke ni él. - Digno Uzumaki - dijo con una sonrisa malévola haciendo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos ya que conocía esa cara de pervertido. - Sasuke viene por ti y lo mato y después te mato, elimino a las mafias del país y mi familia, o sea yo seré el jefe de los jefes.

- A mí no me interesa la mafia - dijo Naruto avergonzado. - Y no creo que él venga por mí - dijo pensando tristemente en Sasuke, la forma como le mintió, era su mascota después de todo.

- Antes de matarte bocazas, me divertiré - dijo Gaara riéndose, chasqueó los dedos, una chica desnuda tomò una botella azul de la mesa y la sirvió en una boca un líquido azulado, después le echó vodka y se lo dio al pelirrojo.

Gaara tomó la copa, la miró con una sonrisa divertida y se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia Naruto, observó al rubio a sus pies, éste le daba una mirada fiera y él se moría por quitarla. Se agachó y le dio de beber, Naruto se negó, así que Gaara lo agarró de los cabellos con fuerza hasta hacerlo gritar y meterle el trago, Naruto sintió que se ahogaba, no tomaba, pero eso tenía una sabor raro, escupió lo que pudo, pronto se sintió mareado.

- ¿Qué me hiciste infeliz? - Dijo Naruto dándole una mirada asesina.

- Nada que no quieras - dijo Gaara susurrando en su oído, lamió el interior haciéndolo temblar.

Naruto se encogió con una mueca de dolor y placer, miró hacia abajo, había un bulto entre sus piernas.

- ¿Me diste...?

- Un nuevo y poderoso afrodisiaco, serás mi conejillo de indias - dijo Gaara agarrándolo de la camisa, lo empezó a quitar entre las cuerdas que lo ataban.

- Eres un gilipollas - dijo Naruto riéndose.- Necesitas afrodisiaco para calentarme.

Gaara lanzó un rugido enojado, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era poco hombre, él era muy buen amante y lo iba a mostrar a ese peleón. Acarició parte del pecho de Naruto que quedó al desnudo y siguió bajando hacia su entrepierna.

- Eres tan perdedor que tienes que drogarme... ah... - dijo Naruto ahogando un gemido. - Me amarras... ah...

- Es porque me gusta el sado - dijo Gaara con una sonrisa al ver que hacía efecto, posó su mano en el miembro de éste por encima de su pantalón, estaba duro como roca.

En eso unos ruidos se escucharon y las puertas se abrieron, antes de que los hombres reaccionaran, cada uno recibió un disparo en la cabeza. Naruto lanzó un gemido agonizando de placer mientras Gaara miró hacia el intruso. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan loco, retrocedió asustado.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia el rubio, no le importaba Gaara, solo Naruto, lo envolvió protectoramente sin comprender lo que le pasaba.

- Si me matas habrá guerra - dijo Gaara como el otro le apuntaba la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a tocarlo con tus putas manos - dijo Sasuke disparando a una de las manos del pelirrojo antes de irse con Naruto en brazos.

Había ido al barco en una lancha y en la misma se fue. Sasuke había sido entrenado como asesino, pero nunca usaba eso hasta el día de hoy, no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara.

- Suéltame - dijo Naruto tratando de lanzarse fuera de la lancha.

- Te estoy cuidando.

- No, quieres matarme, odias a mi familia...

- Es mi familia que odia la tuya, yo...

- No soy estúpido - dijo Naruto encogido con respiración rápida. - Ah... - El dolor en su entrepierna era grande. - Fingiste todo para estar cerca de mi familia... matarnos... - dijo pensando en su madre, debió creerle.

- Naru... - Sasuke se calló al verlo llorando.

Llegaron a la orilla de la playa, Sasuke se bajó y sacó las manos para ayudarlo, Naruto torpe cayó sobre él, sus cuerpos unidos, Sasuke se preocupó ya que Naruto estaba muy caliente incluso con ropa, entonces sintió el miembro de éste contra el suyo, levantado, erecto.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

- Nada... - Dijo Naruto avergonzado, quería alejarse, pero sus labios se unieron a los de Sasuke y se fundieron en un beso.

Naruto ya estaba semidesnudo, con el pecho al aire, Sasuke terminó de desnudarlo y lo recostó contra la arena, empezó a besarlo por todas partes, Naruto gemía sin aguantar nada, Sasuke seguía vestido, su ropa contra su piel le molestaba y excitaba más. No iba a suplicarle, su cuerpo se movía frenético buscando flotarse lo más que podía contra el mayor. Sasuke se bajó los pantalones y sacó su miembro, Naruto posó sus piernas sobre sus hombros por instinto de ser apaciguado el fuego en su interior. Sasuke loe penetró, el interior del menor era tan caliente que sentía su miembro derretirse dentro, empezó a embestirlo y a acariciarlo, nunca había escuchado esos gemidos tan deseosos por parte del rubio, era por el afrodisíaco que había despertado todos los sentidos del rubio. Naruto trató de aferrarse con los movimientos salvajes que hacían para que el miembro del otro lo alcanzara hasta el fondo, pero la arena deslizaba de sus dedos, su cuerpo retorciéndose en la arena, la forma como Sasuke entraba y salía de él, como chocaba sus testículos contra sus glúteos... Naruto nunca había sentido todo eso tan profundo, estaba tan caliente.

- Hazlo más fuerte, duro! - gritó enterrando sus uñas en su pecho para que el pelinegro le obedeciera.

Sasuke se apuró embistiéndolo sin parar y entonces Naruto sin siquiera tocarse, se corrió dejando su esencia contra le vientre de él. Sasuke lo montó con más fuerza, hasta la esencia del rubio era diferente, más caliente, se sentía quemar la piel, lanzó un grito por toda la playa ante tanto placer y dejó que el trasero del menor se llenara con su esencia.

- Naruto, me enviaron para matarlos, pero... te amo - dijo Sasuke besándolo.

El rubio no respondió, se desmayó después de aquello, el afrodisiaco era poderoso como dijo Gaara. Sasuke lo vistió para que no se resfriara. Después lo abrazó, tenía que esperar que despertara para regresar juntos... al apartamento ya no podían, pero juntos lejos de sus familias. Si Kushina quería matar a los Uchiha o a Gaara no era su problema, Sasuke solo quería a Naruto.

Unos carros se acercaron, Sasuke reconoció los gritos de Kushina. Miró a Naruto inconsciente en sus brazos, sabía que él necesitaba cuidados que él no podía darle.

- Regresaré por ti - dijo Sasuke besándolo, dejó a Naruto y se fue entre las sombras.

Kushina se fue gritando como corría hacia la playa, iba hacia el barco cuando se tropezó con un bulto, su propio hijo tirado como perro muerto.

- Naruto! - Gritó ella haciendo señas a los guardaespaldas que levantaron al menor y lo llevaron a la camioneta. - Nos largaremos de aquí cuando te recuperes. Todo es culpa de ese Sasuke Uchiha... - Dijo Kushina sacando su celular y después llamó a los Uchiha.

- Habla Fugaku - dijo la voz al otro lado.

- Lo sé, quiero que tu hijo deje al mío - dijo Kushina amenazante antes de colgar.

Fugaku arrugó el semblante y miró por la ventana del despacho, estaba en la cima de su mansión.

Sasuke apareció en una moto y los empleados apenas lo vieron hicieron reverencia y lo llevaron ante la cabeza de los Uchiha.

- Me enteré de algo muy interesante - dijo Fugaku.

- Gaara se lo merecía - dijo Sasuke frío.

- Me refiero a ese hijo Uzumaki - dijo Fugaku haciendo una seña y los hombres golpearon a Sasuke hasta tirarlo al piso. - ¿Follar al enemigo? Te dije matar.

- No solo lo follo, lo amo - dijo Sasuke riéndose.

- Te casarás con Sakura Haruno para unir nuestras familias.

- No lo haré.

- Si no lo haces, te quito la herencia...

Sasuke sonrió como si el dinero fuera un problema.

- Mataré a ese chico - dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

- Lo haces y te mato - dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso, caminó a la salida.

Mientras tanto Kushina iba con Naruto aún sin despertar al hospital, entonces una camioneta se le fue encima, el conductor planeo girar, pero atrás había otra camioneta.

- ¿Qué esta...? - Antes que dijera algo las puerta se abrieron y unos hombres de negro le arrebataron a su hijo de la mano.

Hubo disparos entre sus hombres y los intrusos, apareció una tercera camioneta con una chica de cabellos rosados adentro, los hombres metieron a Naruto en ese carro.

- Con que éste es el que me ha quitado a Sasuke - dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto dormido ante ella.

Hizo que el chofer manejara y se alejaron del balaceo.

_Just like new, just like me, just like you…_

_Back when the two of us still called each other lovers_

_That ocean which we visited, I've come here alone_

_And then, as I search for the scenery I've forgotten at some point_

_The sound of the waves are somehow so gentle_

_And I feel like crying_

_Just like new, just like me, just like you, reborn…_

_Happiness, just speak of it and, look_

_It has slipped through our fingers, such a formless thing_

_You said "I'm going to find myself" and left_

_The ocean has spread even to those memories_

_Somewhere, the ocean will meet you, connect you, flow to you_

_And we will surely look at the same scenery_

_Everyone says this love is like a station where the train doesn't stop_

_But for us, there was a starting and a terminal station_

_uh-lalalai Isn't that right?_

_Summer will be here soon. A summer without you…_


End file.
